Talk:Eldin (Skyward Sword)
Eldin set us up! Alright, I've been thinking about the circumstances leading up to Link meeting Eldin, and frankly, everything points to a major story element that we have yet to notice. I am now almost certain that Eldin arranged for the events that put Link at such a disadvantage prior to their actual meeting. Firstly, we have a single, unprecedented and unfollowed spasm of volcanic activity that was neither an actual eruption, nor appears to be recurring tectonic activity. As strange as this is, what's stranger is the precise timing with which it occured, right as Link was landing, high enough to knock him unconscious, yet low enough to avoid serious injury. We know that the Spirit Dragons have a massive amount of control over their respective element, and it would have been very simple for Eldin to have caused such volcanic activity. Spirit Dragons, as Faron demonstrated, also have a great degree of awareness over their territories, and it is more than a little bit odd that, despite previously coming literally yards from where Eldin resided in the volcano, Eldin never gave any indication that he had been aware of Link before their encounter. Nonverbally, however, it is heavily suggested that Eldin knew of Link, and his troubles within his province. Eldin never shows surprise at meeting link, and continuosly smiles as he "gives" link the part of the song. But did he give it to him? Faron made no effort to disguise the test she gave to link, and Lanayru owed Link his grattitude for saving his life, but when we meet Eldin, he gives you the song without offering any sort of challenge. Why? Because we just passed his test. Eldin orchestrated the volcanic activity and the challenges Link was made to face as a trial to prove that Link was powerful enough to recieve his piece of the song. I'd like to put this on the theories section, but i would like to hear input before i do, so as to avoid it being taken down :Pointless speculation. There was no mystery to solve with a theory, therefore the presence of a theory would require something actually relevant and interesting. This is neither. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::There is some concrete evidence in support of this theory -- Eldin directly tells you that the eruption was caused by his power. Whether it was intentional or not is speculative, but this one theory is actually somewhat reasonable. I also fail to see the reasoning behind your counterpoint, Xykeb. Could you clarify? Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a reasonable idea, but there's no direct reason to believe it's true or even question whether it is or not. Only one of the three dragons is known to test Link — the most conservative and skeptical of the three, I might add — so there's no reason to expect each dragon to do so. Furthermore, Eldin could have easily tested Link in a more self-controlled way, rather than deliberately getting Link captured by a mutual enemy of the two, thereby letting all of Link's equipment, potentially even the Master Sword, get into Ghirahim's hands. What I was talking about in my previous comment, though, is the fact that acknowledging this theory on the page would be saying that there was a reason to speculate about this sort of thing in the first place. I for one never questioned Eldin's motives, chalking it up to an accident or momentarily loss of control, and nobody I've talked to about the game has questioned this idea. Maybe I'm wrong and a lot of the fanbase has wondered how Eldin could accidentally lose control or something, but from where I'm standing this entire theory seems to be speculation about something that nobody ever asked for an answer to. And it's not like we don't have theories like that, but they're usually things that are interesting, i.e. the sort of the thing that evokes a "oh hey, I never thought of that, but that's actually plausible" response. Because it doesn't really matter whether Eldin did this on purpose or on accident, this is, in my opinion, not one of those things. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, I see what you mean. Also, after watching the scene where Link reaches Eldin, it seems pretty clear from the dialogue that Eldin caused the eruption by accident. Based on that, this theory appears to go against the information provided by the game rather than expand upon it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: Nope. He said himself he didn't intend to cause Link trouble, and only created the explodsion to get rid of the Bokoblins etc. Paradox 19:03, 2o March, 2012 (UTC) Nope. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC)